Abandoned Goddess
by Saoko
Summary: A princess from a different country who at one point in her life was betrothed to Prince Liam of Conte has to leave her people when her country is on the verge of destruction. Well, I need several ocs to be pages that will be rivals or friends. Just rea
1. Chpt One

Saoko: Another fic! This one is a fic for my favorite books by Tamora Pierce!  
  
Lukain: Great.  
  
Raul: Never heard of that author, probably the author's books are stupid.  
  
Saoko: That's mean.  
  
Lukain: Nobody's mean to my sister!  
  
Raul: running for his life   
  
Saoko: While Lukain tries to kill Raul and Raul runs for his life, let me tell what I need to know from you guys to be in the fic.  
  
Name: 

Age: 

Outer Appearance: 

Personality: 

Clothing: 

Likes: 

Dislikes: 

Pairing (optional): 

Friend or Rival (I need at least two rivals): 

Other:  


!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
A girl with dark brown hair that had light red natural streaks in it, bright lime green eyes, and light tanned skin. She stood near the edge of her balcony of her room. Her outfit was an orange skirt with gold at the bottom with a top that was sleeveless that was also orange. The top was bear mid-drift so it showed her belly button. (When you think about her clothes think India) She had many anklets, bracelets, and gold chains on her to represent that she was royalty. On her arm was a small band that showed she was a page. The girl felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see her maidservant, Vernia.  
  
"Your Highness, your brother, Chandak is here to speak to you," Vernia said after bowing to her.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sitara, not Your Highness?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes, Sitara. I'll shall go welcome him in," Vernia said with a weird feeling in her mouth saying Sitara instead of Your Highness.  
  
Sitara listened to the heavy footsteps of Vernia for a while and the rustling of her skirts. She then looked up to the skies, studying the constellations that her twin, Chandak, was always showing her.  
  
"They're wonderful aren't they, sister?" the voice of Chandak asked questioningly.  
  
"Do we have to leave? Taineera, is our home," Sitara asked twin.  
  
Chandak looked exactly like Sitara with the exception that he was a boy. He didn't like the fact that his twin strived to be a knight when she could be a black robe mage like him. Though they looked alike and were twins, the two had very different personalities. Sitara loved the world of knighthood. She stood by the Code of Chivalry every day and admired the knights of old times. Chandak loved magic and his Gift was one of the greatest of their Taineera, but he knew that his sister could easily beat him at magic if she wanted to.  
  
"You were the one that predicted our people's fall next year," Chandak told her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
Saoko: So, what do you guys think?  
  
Lukain: It's okay, but you need to be more descriptive.  
  
Raul: It sucks.  
  
Saoko: sobbing I thought you would like it.  
  
Lukain: starts chasing Raul again 


	2. Chpt Two

Saoko: Yeah! Guess what you guys?  
  
Lukain: I killed Raul?  
  
Raul: Hey!  
  
Saoko: NO!!! I got two reviews!  
  
Raul: That's good.  
  
Saoko: I know. 

* * *

"It is only a prediction if we stay here long. Time has two lines, it depends on which line we chose," Sitara said to her brother.  
  
"You should have been a mage sister," Chandak told his twin, "Oh well, let us say good-bye to our family now."  
  
There was meager look in Chandak's lime green eyes that Sitara had never seen before. Her twin was always there for her, giving her hope when she had lost hope, but now it had looked like he had lost all hope. She would have to ask him later when they were in Tortall, the country where at one point she had been betrothed to the younger Prince, Liam.  
  
Sitara's mother was the beauty of the kingdom. Men throughout the kingdom had always wanted to marry or bed with young Marissa of Cleadon Falls. The woman had light blond, perfectly blue eyes, and light fair skin, for she was from an island off the coast of Taineera. While Sitara's father had black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He was a man who had been through many battles against Carthakis.  
  
Sitara walked beside her brother as she followed him into the room where a ball was being held for her brother's behalf. The ball was filled with ladies in the same type of dress as Sitara, while the men were wearing clothes similar to those of the Carthakis. Her mother ran up to her and hugged her smiling at the out fit she was wearing.  
  
"Welcome daughter, son," her formal mother told the two smiling like always.  
  
The entire court looked at Sitara as she danced around the room with many pages that were her friends. To them she was the most beautiful girl of all the girl pages. In Taineera there had always been lady knights because most the time they were the strongest of all the knights in that realm. The girl pages, though, were taught different etiquette.  
  
After dancing for a while Sitara decided to talk to her parents and sat down at their table. Her mother was talking with her brother about what to do when they got to Tortall. When they thought that the guests were ready for the royals to say farewell to their children. When one the guards that was at the palace's gate burst into the room.  
  
"Your Royal Highness, Chardon, your son, has come with over 2,000 troops," the guard said.  
  
The queen gasped as her husband stood up. "We will have to surrender," Sitara's father said sadly.  
  
"Sitara, Chandak, you two must leave now, through the hidden passages now," their mother said and rushed to their rooms to get their things.  
  
In Sitara's Room ...  
  
"Sitara, you must take the baby with you," the queen said sadly.  
  
"But mother she is yours you should raise her so she can at least know the traditions of Taineera, like you," Sitara said very nervous.  
  
"You must, for if your half-brother gets his hands on her he'll kill the babe before she becomes the age of three," her mother said looking out the balcony, "That's the signal. You must leave now."  
  
The queen pushed her daughter through the secret passage and followed in the darkness of night to the docks, there her brother was waiting for her. Sitara looked at her mother as she got on the boat and in her arms was her baby sister, Nyssa. The baby cooed as Sitara handed Nyssa to her brother.  
  
The queen stood at the docks while tears danced down her cheeks. Slowly behind her soldiers came up and grabbed her. Sitara looked back when she heard her mother scream. Chardon walked up to her mother and kicked her, cursing loudly at the woman.  
  
"Where are they, whore?" Chardon asked madly.  
  
"I s.... shall never t... te ...tell you," Sitara's mother stuttered slowly. Her cheeks were bleeding as she looked into the boy who had never accepted his real mother's death, the boy who hated his stepmother.  
  
"Bitch!" Chardon shouted at the woman, "Take her to my father's prison. Let the two comfort each other." The men beside him bowed and picked up the queen, dragging her.  
  
"Get away, Sitara! You must save our kingdom and find our patron goddess!" the queen shouted. The queen's light blond hair fell out of the tight braid it had been in. Everyone saw the soldiers stop to gag the queen and put a cold, black, metal collar around her neck.  
  
Sitara watched from the ship she was riding in to Tortall. The city was being set on fire. She felt her people's pain and saw the women and children being sent away from their fathers and husbands. _Why? Why must my people have this pain?_ Sitara thought to herself.  
  
"Your highness," three guards walked up to her, two of which holding one girl, "We caught these two stowaways. What shall we do with them?"  
  
Sitara looked carefully at the girl. The girl was very thin, tall, ghostly pale, long, unnatural looking white hair, and piercing eyes. She only looked about the age of 14. Immediately she recognized the girl and hugged her. It was Mira Nonaka, one of her good friends. Mira's eyes quickly changed from piercing to sparkling green.  
  
"Mira, why'd you have to sneak on the ship?" Sitara asked her friend.  
  
"Your mother hired me to bring this. Follow me and I'll show you," Mira said faintly.

* * *

Saoko: Hope you guys liked it!  
  
Raul: Sometimes you scare me.  
  
Lukain: Believe me, you don't want to see her on a sugar high.  
  
Saoko: Oh, that reminds me starts poking Raul I'm mad at you.  
  
Raul: What, Ow, for? Ow!  
  
Saoko: Just for being you! Ja ne! 


End file.
